


A Sick Cupcake

by IglooIceTakashi



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Fluff because thats all I can write, Jack being nice I guess? I mean he's an asshole but also nice, M/M, Sick Rhys, fluff!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 15:18:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5380022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IglooIceTakashi/pseuds/IglooIceTakashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhys gets sick, Jack takes care of him. </p><p>I'm not good with summarys.... sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sick Cupcake

Jack looked up at his watch from the papers he was so trying to focus on. Rhys was two hours late, it didn't matter if it was his birthday he was still suppose to work, after all they we're going out to dinner later. But two hours late was pushing it a bit. Jack growled getting up and dropping the papers on the table, he sent Rhys another message, but of course he wouldn't reply to this one either. Jack grumbled something about Rhys being a lazy ass, even though he hardly was late, or didn't reply to Jack. 

Taking the elevator down to the apartment area, while giving workers death glares, Jack walked to the apartment that Rhys and Vaughan lived in. He reached it and after knocking for a couple minutes and calling out getting no answers Jack used the scanner and let himself in, why he didn't do that first he didn't know, stupid mistake. Jack looked around the apartment but didn't see anyone, no TV on or anything, he made his way towards Rhys's room.

“Hey ass-wipe your late for work, what are you doing?” Jack called out as he opened the door. Jack saw a lump under a blanket and wondered what the idiot was doing. Jack pulled the blanket from him over to the side of the bed making Rhys shift a bit, crawling up into more of a ball. Jack was about to move him but he saw sweat rolling down Rhys's forehead as Rhys make a disgruntled sound scrunching up his face.

Jack mumbled under his breath and pressed his had up to Rhys's forehead making him move a tiny bit. 

“Are you seriously sick on your birthday, shesh Rhys having a blanket on isn't gonna help, your over heating yourself idiot” Jack Mumbled pulling his hand away, walking out of his room to the kitchen. After he grabbed some water and a wet cloth he made his way back to Rhys's room.

Jack put the glass on the bedside chest and sat next to Rhys on the bed, making Rhys open his eyes a bit to look at the movement that happened.

“J-Jack, what are you d-doing here?” he asked slowly and quietly.

“Quiet idiot your sick, I'm gonna help you up so you can drink something, okay?” Jack said. Rhys nodded slightly and Jack put the cloth in his lap and put his hands under Rhys's underarms, pulling him up slowly till Rhys was leaning up against the headboard. Jack, picked up the glass, not trusting Rhys to hold it, he made him drink some and then put it back down. He placed the wet cloth on Rhys's head and tried to cool him down, Rhys shut his eyes to it, resting his head back.

“Jack don't worry about me just go back to work I'll be fine, stuffs gonna pile up-” Rhys opened an eye looking at Jack but his word's got cut off.

“Rhys, shut your fricken ass, I gonna take care of you today you little shit, I can work off of my echo-device so just shut up and lay back fucking down” Jack complained, removing the cloth from his head. Rhys groaned rolling his eye at Jack but did as he said laying back down.

Jack grumbled at Rhys all day, calling him names, but treated him carefully, and looked after the man, helping him keep hydrated, feeding him, giving him a bath, even cuddled with a Rhys, Jack was immune to getting sick unfortunately, Jack would of loved to have some days off but Hyperion would crash and burn in a day or two without him taking care of business.

Right now Jack was sitting in the apartments lounge, tapping away at his echo-device as he intended to still get shit done, luckily Rhys was asleep, meaning he didn't need much attention other then check ins now and then.

“Little shit face why'd he have to get god-damn sick, he better be a lot better tomorrow, and how the hell am I suppose to give him his birthday gift now, left it in the office, stupid kid was suppose to come in today not stay at home shesh” Jack grumbled, still tapping away.

Jack put away the device in his pocket and got up to check on Rhys, of course he was still sleeping so Jack quietly shut the door back up and made his way out of the apartment to his office. 20 minutes tops, he'd only been gone for, Rhys should be fine he thought to himself, Jack really wanted to give him his present, well one of them anyway. 

But as Jack got back, just as he shut the door he heard a loud thud come from the direction of the young man's room. Jack cursed to himself, putting the gift on the kitchen table and quickly went to the room. Jack could see Rhys's mess of blankets on the floor near the side of the bed and walked over. He was about to move the quilt back before Rhys called out.

“Don't” He said stern but Jack could hear the quiver in his voice. Jack ignored the warning and the hand grasping at the quilt trying to pull it over his head more but Jack grabbed his arm and pulled it down. Jack was left staring at Rhys, his face all red and his eyes puffy, tears rolling down his face. 

“God damn it cupcake let me help” Jack said trying to lift the pile of bedding and the younger man up, Rhys squirmed trying to get out of it but Jack had placed him back on the bed before he could do anything.

“I'm useless...” Rhys mumbled quietly about to roll over but a hand slapped him. He looked up, more tears rolling out of his control.

“Rhys you are not useless your are just sick god damn it don't act like a child, just let me help you get better so you can get back to work quick and I can get my birthday sex” Jack snarled out. Rhys giggled a bit at Jack, earning a grin from the older man.

“Also I have something for you, wait right here and don't go falling of the bed again, okay cupcake?” Jack asked rhetorically. Rhys just rolled his eye's and rolled over on his side, as the man chuckled and walked out of the room.

Jack walked into the kitchen picking up the gift he had gotten Rhys, taking it out of the gift bag he looked at it once more, hoping that Rhys would like it before placing it back in the bag and heading back to Rhys's room.

Rhys was sitting up somewhat leaning against the headboard, with his eyes closed. They fluttered open as he felt movement on the bed and before Rhys knew what was happening a light kiss made its way on his nose. Jack slowly pulled back and stared at Rhys smiling as the light red shade he had on his face grew brighter. Jack placed the bag beside Rhys's covered legs and waited for Rhys to grab it.

Rhys picked up the bag placing in on his lap and opened it peeking inside to look at the contents. Jack saw the smile grow on Rhys's face and knew he had done good. Rhys gently picked up the statue that was inside pulling it out of the bag to get a better view. It was of Rhys and Jack arm's wrapped around each other kissing. 

“I knew you were cheesy, but this is just.... god I love it Jack” Rhys said smiling at him. 

“Well I might of also ordered a giant version of it to go in office too so you can look at it every day” Jack said grinning. 

“Of course you did” Rhys rolled his eyes chuckling at the older man. Jack picked up the statue and placed it on the dresser that housed many of Rhys's ridiculous socks, and other things.

“You hungry Rhys?” Jack asked as he stood near the bed.

“Mmmm yeah” Rhys answered. Jack turned away to make his way to the kitchen once again but Rhys grabbed his arm. Jack turned back around to see Rhys smiling.

“I love you Jack” Rhys said looking up at the man. Jack leaned down and kissed Rhys lightly. He pulled back resting his forehead on Rhys's.

“Love you too cupcake” Jack said back grinning before leaning back in to kiss him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ye all enjoy this random thing.... I hope their isn't too many spelling or grammar mistakes. I may of got stuck a bit on Rhys's gift but I like the idea of having a adorable smoochy statue of the two, so ye! that's what happened, hope it's good and ya'll have a good day :D


End file.
